


Good Charterhouse Boys

by canterofmysinnings



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Smut, Other, Smut, implied bisexuality, literally what was i thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Smut set in the Charterhouse era of Genesis. Little to no fluffy stuff. Choose your own smutty adventure.I tried to make it as canon-compliant as possible but had to change a few things obviously.The gender of the protagonist is never specified. And oh, Steve and Phil are at Charterhouse now!The more, the merrier. Have a ball.PS: Everyone is 18 years old or over.
Relationships: Mike Rutherford/reader, Peter Gabriel/Reader, Phil Collins/Reader, Steve Hackett/Reader, Tony Banks/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Tony Banks / Is This Chemistry?

**Author's Note:**

> You are hiding in Tony's room with Tony when he decides to overcome his shyness and make a move on you. You've mentally searched out this sweet, shy boy for a while now, but finally, you two are alone. Things turn interesting quite quickly once he truly warms up to you.

“Erm, what? Tony- Please-“

Tony freezes in position as he hears you whimper. “What, Y/N?” He sighs confusedly.

You’re lying down in Tony’s bed with Tony atop of you, both still fully clothed. 20 minutes ago, you were talking about physics with him. Now, not so much.

You press your lips together in an awkward grin, still blushing though. “Tony… Take my top off, that’d be a start.”

You feel Tony’s weight on your crotch as he clumsily reaches for the bottom of your top. You try to help him as much as you can, leaning against him as he pulls it off. Your chest is now exposed. You suppress a gasp, feeling just how cold the room is.

“You’re fantastic; ” Tony says. He strokes carefully up your stomach and your waist with his hands. You’re surprised to learn just how out of breath he is at that simple sight.

“M-hm, kiss me,” is all you manage to say. He presses down on your crotch area once more, but the motion is not planned; it is clumsy. Tony wraps his arms around your shoulders and kisses you. His lips are warm, but a tad too dry. You try to kiss more passionately, but then he pulls away. Once again, you’re at a loss.

“Tony! I said kiss me!” You complain but try not to sound too whiny. You don’t want to upset him… It’s just that he seems not to have got the hang of it all yet.

He relieves some of the pressure on your crotch area, now holding you by the hips. Although this ordeal is terribly pining, you can feel something _is_ getting hot for you down there.

“I… Let me try again.” He mutters and leans in anew. The third time or so you kiss, it’s not too bad. His lips are wet, and the kiss is smoother. You consider snogging him but decide against just yet.

“Mm. That was better.” You smile sweetly at him, then put your hands around his neck seductively. “You’re still overdressed, though… Let me see you properly.”

Tony’s chest moves up and down heavily. You slide the back of your hand over it through the fabric. “Tony?” You smile and flash your eyebrows. He then takes the hint and discards the top onto the floor. You’re both topless now. He resumes straddling you, and his hands explore your chest and your nipples.

You watch, proudly, as his nipples harden in the matter of seconds. This is _your_ impact.

“Ow. Tony, no. Try there. Uhm, yes, that’s better.” You try to guide him the best you can. His fondling and touching frankly hurts a bit at times, but it does arouse you.

You decide to go in for another kissing session, and this time you let him slip in a bit of tongue. You grip his hair, he holds your neck as you snog. “Oh, Y/N!” He sighs in-between snogs and kisses. This only arouses you further.

“Press down a bit here. I love that,” You moan into his ear, and he obliges. The on-and-off pressure of his crotch against yours is finally doing wonders to turn you on. Your crotch area feels significantly hotter and wetter now.

After a long kiss, you slowly break apart from him. “Tony, unbutton my trousers. I want to show you a trick.”

“Fine.” Tony’s breathing turns a bit shallow and his voice cracks. He’s eager to impress. Your crotch and stomach tingles at his touches as he unzips your trousers and pulls them down. He inhales deeply and looks at you for approval. “Y/N? What-“ He tries, but you wave at him. “Remove them.”

His clumsy fingers brush your bare skin. You enjoy this, it sends small jolts of electricity through your body. He folds your trousers smoothly when he’s done and is just about to put them onto the floor, when he freezes. Your furrowed eyebrows stops him in his tracks.

“What?” His mouth drops open in confusion. “What are you looking at?”

It takes a lot of willpower for you to not lose your arousal. You clench your body, afraid to move even one fibre.

“ _Tony!_ ” You hiss. Your voice goes up an octave in annoyance. Your feel your bare chest shivers now, too.

“Yes?” He hesitates, your trousers over his arm. It’s not that he’s careless with your clothes. You couldn’t care less about that, now. Rather, the opposite thing is going on. You wish he’s just drop it and listen.

“Drop them!” You want to shout at him, but wisely, it comes out as a high-pitched whimper.

Tony drops your trousers onto the floor as you guide him back on top of you. You sigh, but smile. Maybe there’s a possibility that he’ll make you come. Or maybe, _you_ could make _him_ come too.

“Come here and watch.” You invite him to lie to your right in the bed. Now that he’s dropped your trousers and you’re almost fully undressed, you feel the hot and tingly feeling return.

You send him a seductive glance as you take your hand and place it on your stomach with your hand over. You can tell Tony shivers under your touch. Somehow you doubt it’s the cold of the room. You’ve long forgotten, personally.

Tony watches attentively as you slide his and yours hand underneath your underwear. Whenever his hand is in there, you ease your own hand back out and re-establish eye contact with him.

“Touch me.” You moan, leaning into the crook of his neck. You take in his smell of his skin and kiss his collarbone sloppily.

You feel his hand start to move underneath your underwear, and your arousal skyrockets. His long fingers feel heavenly down there and like the perfect fit for what you’ve got.

“No. No, Tony- Move your fingers. Don’t-“ You feel a surge of panic when you learn that Tony has moved too far back and try to elbow him in his side softly.

He moves his fingers back at where you led them at the start and that does help. _A lot._ You’re getting wetter and hotter by the second for each time he strokes, touches or explores.

“Try to slide your fingers along the edge of my…” You sigh in pleasure, feeling Tony’s skinny and edgy chest against your back. You’re getting so aroused you’re on the brink of throwing all your cares away.

You’re ecstatic when he does as you say, no ums and no buts. “Ah, Y/N! God… Y/N…” Even more when you catch him moan for more when you kiss him.

“Go on and rub a bit more- I’m so wet and hot, can you feel it, Tony?” You ask him with your eyes closed.

Tony gulps and you can feel it because you’re pressed up against his neck.

“Yeah.” His voice cracks once again. “Goodness my cock is hard.” He exhales, then rapidly inhales again. You make the effort to slide your hand across his stomach and feel the outside of Tony’s trousers. _He’s right._ He’s very hard for you. It’s almost starting to look like uncomfortably hard. He now removes your hand from your underwear. You don’t mind all that much. You’re getting close.

You decide to relieve some of the pressure for him and unzip his trousers. “Stop! Stop, Y/N!” Tony cries as his face turns red. “I don’t want to come yet!”

You blush just as heavily. You then roll a bit aside and put your own hand down your underwear to rub. It’s only then you realise how incredibly aroused you are from his and your own touches. In fact, you need release, and you need it _now._

You turn to Tony and let him have a brief surface feel. The tingles are getting almost unbearable now.

Tony notices that you’ve leaked come on the surface of your underwear for the first time. He looks at you, puzzled. “What does that mean?” He asks as you let him stroke you through the fabric.

You sigh. The pining Tony is putting you through is so bad that it makes your crotch physically throb. “It means that you need to turn me over on my back, remove your trousers, remove your underwear, and stick it in me.” You stare at him lustfully, rubbing your underwear the best you can without coming too early. “And _don’t_ fold this time.”

He nods and starts to undress.

***

Finally. Finally, he’s inside of you.

You’re on your back, your body tightly pressed against the cheap bed linen. Tony is on top of you. You feel his hard cock entering you from behind. It’s a tight fit. You hear him struggling to control his breathing, but he eventually calms down.

The wetness you were feeling before becomes even more intense now, and you feel like you could almost cry of joy. You guide his hands onto your hips. As soon as you’ve done that, they fall flat against the bed. You’re simply too close. You almost can’t think or keep your eyes open.

“Fuck me now,” You moan, gripping the pillow as he wriggles and adjusts inside you. Your breathing is incredibly ragged.

“I… I didn’t read about that in my book!” Tony desperately replies behind you. You inhale deeply. “I don’t care about your book, just thrust into me!” You’re now crying as you’re tingling all over. “Tony, please just fuck me. Please.” You’re pleading, begging for release. Tony seems to have lost his confidence at your most critical moment. You wait in suspense, your entire body aching for an orgasm.

“Y/N, I’m close myself…” Tony moans. Then, he starts thrusting his stuff cock inside of you. It hardly takes more than a quarter of a minute before you come on Tony’s cock. Without you even have to ask, he pulls out of you. He pulls you into a warm embrace. Magically, you feel his hand work on what he left when he pulled out. Your orgasm continues before it ebbs out.

Tony holds you and watches over you as you come down. Before long, it becomes clear to you that he has unfinished business.

“Y/N… Jerk me off, will ya?” He begs you. You kiss him as you reach down to his cock. “Yes.”

“Oh, God, oh, Goodness! Y/N!” Tony cries out. His cock is still lubricated from your come, so jerking him off is effortless.

“I’m coming, Y/N!” Tony moans. His cock splatters all over your hand as he comes. You keep rubbing and stroking until he’s completely spent.

***

You clean up after yourselves and lurk around each other a bit. There’s an unspoken awkwardness in the room, and neither of you feel like breaking it. It’s embarrassing.

Tony eventually gets clothed. He licks his hand and runs it through his hair. Silently, he walks to his door. He turns to you and rubs his neck in anxiously.

“I’m leaving,” He says quietly. “Advanced Chemistry.”

You shrug. “Goodbye.”

He closes the door behind him, and you’re left in his bed. You laze around a bit under his duvet before you decide to check out some of the books. _Physics_ , _Chemistry_ … _The Erogenous Zones of The Human Body_.

Interesting.

_You pick up the last one._


	2. Mike Rutherford / Switching Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mike comes around to your room one noon, things turn hot quickly. You discover that he's a lot more experienced than you thought he would be. You think you might be in for Mike to be your dominant, but Mike decides that you can have the lead. In the last part of the story, you discover something interesting about Mike's relationship to Tony...

“Y/N, I see you’re not one to limit yourself to one lover.”

“Erm, I try to have some fun.” You giggle, looking at the honey blond guy to your right. That’s Mike. You’ve known Mike for a couple of months beforehand. Now, he happens to share your bed.

“No-one’s to judge you for that, darling.” Mike smirks, and your stomach feels funny.

You’re currently wrapped up in Mike’s arms. He’s pressing you against him, but not in a domineering, crude way. His body heat melts into yours, and it’s a pleasant feeling.

You lick your lips as you play with Mike’s hair. You make sure he sees it. “How many lovers have you had before me?” You purr into his ear.

His long fingers rub your neck sensually. “About four. Two girls and two boys.” He laughs, then shakes his head. “Are you sure you want to hear about that?”

You nod. “If anything, that would make me even more aroused.” You sneak your hand underneath Mike’s shirt. Mike, in turn, lets his fingers wander down your body. You inhale quickly, staring into his eyes. _Goodness,_ you think for yourself. _Mike’s experienced._

“Mm.” Mike’s eyes glitter in amusement. “My first time was a girl. Then, I did _try_ it with a boy. It was fun, but kind of rushed, you know, darling?” He winks at you. You’re sure he can feel you tremble. You raise your eyebrows in response. “Yes.” Is all you can manage to reply.

“Then, I went _a little wild_ with a girl, again.” He continues, laughing at himself. “Nothing like my first time, but I had gotten much better since then.” He stops and looks directly at you.

You blush and laugh awkwardly. “Who was your last lover, then?” You reply.

Mike pulls in closer to you. “Aren’t you being a little nosy now, honey? Do you think it’s a boy from Charters?” He teases you, and you turn even redder.

He smiles. “My last lover has turned into multiple encounters, I’ll admit.” He pauses. “It’s Anthony from Chemistry.” He then adds, not a trace of shame or shyness in his voice. He says it as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“T-Tony?” You stammer, and your eyes widen. “I thought he was a virgin, I…”

Mike softly shakes his head. “He’s not a virgin, at least as far as I’m aware.” He then traces along your jaw with his fingers. They feel a bit rough, but nothing too much. “Anyway, where were we?” Mike whispers into your ear.

You inhale deeply, staring into Mike’s eyes. Your face feels incredibly hot and flushed. This boy knows exactly which buttons to push with you. You wonder if Tony experienced the same thing.

“Darling… You’re getting a little carried away, aren’t you?” Your eyes widen as Mike pulls you back to reality. He has wrapped his arms around your lower back under your shirt. Your breath slightly speeds up and you nod. “I’m- I’m sorry.”

Mike shrugs it off and laughs. “You’re so cute. You would look even better without your shirt, though.” He licks his lips. You surrender to his warm hands and lean yourself towards him. He unbuttons your shirt and eases it off you. He looks at your torso and smirks. “You’re still overdressed, love. But we can fix that, can’t we? Lean back.” Your stomach starts to burn with excited tingles, and you feel like you have no choice. He guides you, and you trust his judgement.

In no time, you’re topless in your underwear. Mike’s the same. The burning, tingly feeling grows the more you look into his electrifying blue eyes. They’re both wild and calming at the same time. You feel like he controls you, even when his hands are not on you.

“You want to do the honours, darling?” He raises one eyebrow. “But be quiet. I already am due some hassle from the headmaster. I don’t want any more, alright?” He then smiles innocently. You sigh but oblige. “Fine.”

“I don’t know, what should we do?” You whisper in his ear. You know this is not your first-time having sex, but his influence certainly makes you feel like you have no experience at all.

“Don’t worry.” You’re taken slightly aback that Mike just rolls with the situation, prepared for anything. “I don’t mind being a bottom for a beautiful (your gender) like you,” He winks. “I usually don’t do that.”, He adds, and laughs.

Any hesitation in your mind before melts away now. As he makes space for you to climb on top of him, you gain some new confidence in your movement. You watch closely for any reaction on his face. You’re pleased to see that he likes it. You decide to mess with him a bit since he’s passed dominant role on to you. Maybe you’ll unlock a side of him nobody will ever see again. That arouses you a lot.

“So, Mike.” Settling on top of him, you try to sound as seductive as possible. “How does it feel to be pinned down by a (your gender?) like me? Are you sure this was the right decision?” You tease him, tracing his torso with your hands.

You can physically see him working to keep up his act, which amuses you. Mike is clearly not used to be on the receiving end of sex.

“Yes,” Mike laughs. “I can take it, or I wouldn’t let you do this.” You laugh with him, but you can’t help but speculate on when his act will crack. You lean down to kiss him and pin his arms to the bed by his wrists.

“How’s that, _darling?_ ” You mock his way of talking to you. Not because you don’t like this way of addressing you. No, you found it quite hot. You just feel like the perfect way to top him would be to apply his own seduction methods to his helpless, almost-naked self.

You press down on Mike’s crotch and you kiss him. You run a hand through his blonde hair. He closes his eyes, and you’re surprised when he moans. You freeze. “What?”

Mike blushes, still with closed eyes. “I said (y/n), do it again. But fuck me. It’s, it’s getting a little painful. Please, (y/n).”

You press down on his crotch, harder. Through his and your underwear, you sure feel some funny wet things going on down there. If you’re not entirely wrong, his cock is twitching. “Oh.” Your dominant act slips for a while as you realise that you’re about to fuck _Michael Rutherford_. The same boy who your first fuck Tony has been messing with. Tony. With Mike. Shit. You desperately try to collect yourself, but you sense Mike writhing underneath you.

“(Y/n)!” Mike cries. “I’m in pain. I’ve never felt anything like it. Please fuck me.” Mike pleads. You inhale sharply and decide to get to work. You can’t bear to look at him in this state anymore. With trembling hands, you remove your underwear. You notice just how wet and aroused you are. You then proceed to remove his underwear. Mike follows your every move with his eyes. Even your simple eye contact seems to be almost enough to take him over the edge right now. He’s pleading for your touch. Mike. The merciless top. This is what you have managed to do. “Shhh. Remember, silence.” You firmly say. “Okay. I’ll fuck you, if you’ll fuck me. If you finger me while I kiss you, I’ll suck you off. But you’ll have to be quiet, or else.”

Mike’s chest is moving rapidly up and down as you pull him close. “Fuck me.” You whisper in between passionate kisses. He seems to remember what to do and inserts a finger into you. You feel good, but also like it’s not enough. “More fingers, come on.” You moan. He puts one more finger into you and moves them in a perfect rhythm. You also notice how long and slender his fingers are. It’s starting to feel really good, you’re getting close. “Just one more and I’ll cum, I’m sure!” You say faintly. You mess up his hair more kissing him, but Mike doesn’t have a care in the world. When he inserts his third finger, and you feel his thumb and pinkie finger against your skin, you feel like you’re going to cum in seconds. “Harder, please!” You ask him, now gritting your teeth. It’s not going to take long before those bassist fingers… _Well, fuck me_.

“Ah, Mike! I’m coming!” You cry. You’re cheek to cheek with the blond boy, and his messy hair is blending with yours. You feel yourself leak come all over Mike’s fingers. He keeps going in the same rhythm until your head falls down onto his shoulder and you catch your breath. He pulls them out gently. You breathe heavily. He holds still until you’ve come around. “Good. I haven’t forgotten your cock, Mike.” You assure him. He’s unable to answer.

You ask him to sit on the bed with a pillow behind his back. You then drop onto your knees. You slowly take Mike’s cock into your mouth, the tip first. You lick and explore but take him deeper. His cock is clean and smooth. After a couple of failed attempts, you work out a rhythm similar to the one he used when he fucked you. Going by the look of his face, he’s not going to last terribly long.

“I’m going to make you come, I’ll make you mine,” You purr, stroking his wet cock with your hands. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how I made you submissive. Especially not Tony boy. Though I’m sure he’d like to know.” You stroke Mike’s cock harder.

Mike shakes his head and closes his eyes. “Don’t bring up Tony, or I might cum thinking about him.”

_What_? _Gosh._

You’re a bit shocked to say to the least, but you push it into the back of your mind and play along. “Aha, sounds interesting,” You tease Mike. “Bet he’s thinking of you, isn’t he? Thinking of you in Chemistry class.”

“(Y/n), don’t do this!” Mike warns you with the last willpower he has mustered. “I don’t want to be thinking of Tony when you’re with me. Ahhhh-“ The last part of the sentence gets cut off by a moan. You can tell he’s close, so you prepare to take him deeper this time. You smirk as you stroke his cock one last time. “Mike, love, it’s fine. Think of who you want to. You’ll probably not see me again after this. Now, if you’d let me make you come, then…” You shrug and then take his cock into your warm mouth again. You speed up and apply more pressure.

Before you close your eyes, you see Mike trying to control his intense moans. “(Y/n), I’m…” Mike whispers. You feel his hard cock explode down your throat. Trying to swallow as much as possible, some of the cum still seeps out of your mouth. Mike’s blushing and biting his lip. He’s trying to hide his face between his hands. _Who would have known_. You giggle sweetly. “Mike...” When you get up, your knees are red and sore. “That was kind of nice, innit?”


	3. Phil Collins / Biology Funtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Phil share biology lab cleaning duties. What starts like innocent banter ends steamy and interesting. You explore kinky sides of yourself you didn't even know you had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned of heavy swearing and a pretty intense degradation kink later on in the chapter. It's not suitable for all but then again some would definitely find it hot! Enjoy.

“Okay, Y/N…” Phil turns towards you with hesitating eyes. “Um, but I’m a bottom. I can’t top you.”

You smile nervously at your blonde classmate. You’re both standing in the biology lab at Charterhouse. You’re doing clean-up duty, and it’s not your first week doing this insufferable task. Something feels different this week, though.

“We’ll be fine.” You reassure Phil, and your face reddens. _I’m not sure how I ended up talking about sex with Phil,_ you think, _but now we’re here and he’s…_ You check him out while he’s looking, _He’s hot, why not?_

Phil blushes too and looks across the lab. He then makes eye contact with you. “Heh, sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” He edges closer to your spot by a table with a sink.

You smile sweetly. “Phil, I’ll take good care of you.” As he draws closer to you, you remember unspeakable things. You don’t address it and force yourself to focus. “Oh, Y/N…” He sighs as you take his hands in yours and intertwine your fingers. You’re a bit surprised when you look in his eyes and find that he’s practically begging for your touch.

“What, Phil?” You purr. You’re pressed up against each other now. You consider pinning him against one of the lab's desks but decide against it just yet.

“You’re fantastic as a top.” You can feel him breathing heavily against your chest. “Please kiss me.”

“It’s my pleasure, Phillip.” You wink and lick your lips sensually. “It’s quite different, but I like it.” You look deeply into his blue eyes. You put your right hand in his strawberry blonde hair and your left hand on his jawline.

Your wet lips meet his dry, but tender lips. You run your hands through his lush and healthy hair. You then pin him against the nearest desk. He moans softly in your ear.

“That’s good. But you can be rougher with me, I’d like that too,” He mumbles and blushes.

“Don’t be impatient, darling! You’re in good hands.” You warn Phil and pin him harder against the desk with your body. He moans once again. “So- sorry, Y/N. I get off by rough treatment, but boys from here don’t like to do that. Except one, maybe.” He shrugs, and his voice pitch goes upwards. You stand still. “Wait, you’ve…?” You trail off, baffled.

Phil bites his lips and avoids your eye contact. “It doesn’t matter, I-“

“No. Spit it out.” You grab the sides of his collar with your thumbs and drag his face closer. “Who was it, Phil?” Your face softens a bit. “I won’t tell anyone for the life of me.”

Phil exhales slowly. He looks down at your hands wrapped tightly around his collar, and his pupils dilate.

“His name is Stephen, he-“ Phil licks his lips, “He’s the gentle type. It was good, obviously, but…” His face reddens furiously, “Maybe a bit too gentle for me. Deep down inside, I want to scream.”

You take a deep breath in and raise your eyebrows in surprise. “This is a biology laboratory; Phil. Anyone can walk in at any time.” You lecture sternly.

“I _know_ , Y/N!” Phil looks at you with a pleading expression, “I think it’s hot, too! Knowing that we can get expelled at any moment… Ugh, Y/N, I almost can’t take it.” He begs.

“Okay, Phil.” You smirk. “Let’s have a quick fuck, no-one will find out.” You gently but firmly control his movements. You slightly let go of the pinning position and make space for him to undress while you watch. “Come on, undress for me.”

Phil turns around in the small space you’ve created for him. It doesn’t seem to bother him you’re giving him way too little space. His hands are almost shaking as he unbuttons his trousers in front of you. He lets them drop and looks at you. You give him a reassuring smile.

“No-one’s around here. Just unbutton your shirt.” You calmly say to him. He obliges and soon, the shirt is off too.

You take a look at your work of art, the almost-naked Phil in front of you. _A bottom. Hmm, interesting._

“Ugh, please fuck me, I’m so stiff for you,” Phil complains. “It’s unbearable.”

You slide your eyes across Phil and sure enough, Phil has a visible hard-on. Phil moans softly when you do this and mumbles something unintelligible.

“Oh, right, of _course_.” You make sure there’s a teasing, seductive edge to your voice. “Any other kinks I’ll need to know about?” You walk closer to Phil once again until there’s no space between you and the desk. When Phil meets your eye contact, his eyes are full of lust, and entire his face is a flushed light rose shade.

“Um…” He hesitates and looks away, “Degradation and restraint. Voyeurism. Being so rough that I want to scream, too.” He laughs embarrassedly.

You wrap one of your hands around his life and run another one through his hair. “Don’t be embarrassed, I can make that happen for you.” You stare deeply into his eyes, “But maybe not about the screaming thing. I might have to stuff my hand into your mouth for that one.” You smirk.

“Oh, oh.” Phil shudders slightly and smiles awkwardly. “That’s another one of my kinks.”

“You sweet thing. But we’ve waited a bit too long, haven’t we? Your cock’s all caked in your underwear. Let’s take a look at that, baby.” You purr into his ear.

Phil slips down his underwear for you, he’s fully naked now. You undress too, you drop your shirt and your trousers.

“Y/N, you look so good,” Phil mumbles when he sees you. “Don’t make me wait any longer. I’m so hard for you.”

“Okay,” You whisper, “Let me just strip off my underwear for you, wait.” With a swift motion and a kick backwards, you’re now naked too in front of Phil. Phil’s eyes widen. “No way. That’s so big, Y/N… I can’t fit that in my mouth.” Phil then changes his act a bit and whispers to you: _“Insult me all you can from now on, that makes me so fucking horny, you wouldn’t believe it.”_

You inhale softly but nod. And so the act begins. Your eyes narrow and you rub your long member in front of Phil. “What was that? Of course, you can take it, whore.”

Phil smiles innocently, but by the look of his eyes, he’s just in his right element. “No… I mean, I might crack, I wouldn’t like that…” You can tell Phil teases you and enjoys it. His cock is stiffening even more.

“Shut up, cum slut. Your useless words mean nothing to me. Bend over and let me teach you a lesson you’ll remember for a long time. Silly bitch.” You sneer at Phil.

Phil shuffles and turns around on the desk. “Faster, bitch! You’re a slow little whore. Disgusting!” As he settles in the right position, and you’re getting more turned on, you have to think harder to come up with insults.

“You can fuck me now, Y/N, and spank me well. Slap your little whore.” Phil says. He’s breathing faster now. “I want you in me so bad. Cum in me.” He moans.

You slap his right arse cheek hard. “How dare you demand me to do things, slut! I’m the one with the final say and things happen at my pace. Which is hard and rough! Sit you down, bitch!” You slap his other arse cheek.

Phil moans. “Fuck… If someone walked in on us right now, we would get grounded so badly.” He stammers.

You slap his arse once again, this time harder. “You’re one sentimental little voyeur whore! Bet they’d like to see your stupid cum bucket face for once in their lives.”

“Oh, Y/N, fuck me…” Phil moans again, this time louder. “I’m horny as hell because of the names that you called me.”

You snicker. “Names that I called you, bitch? I didn’t call you names, that’s what you are. You dumb slut, you shouldn’t use your brain. I don’t even know if I bother to fuck you now.” The way you breathe gets more ragged now since you’re undeniable finding it hot too. Your insults are making Phil into a quivering hot mess now… Your member is hardening by the minute.

“Oh, don’t stop now… Fuck me until I scream your name and my cum hits the floor.”

“You’re getting ideas into your head now, whore,” You continue playing along, “When I first met you, I didn’t know dumb cum sluts could have ideas like these. They’re dumb and I hate them.” You say, pretending to be angry. You then slap Phil’s arse until it turns red. Phil doesn’t say anything, he just moans and lies still.

“Fuck slapping your arse, that’s boring as hell now.” You add after your weird insulting rant. “You said you’d like to be fucked to you scream, is that true?” You ask Phil in a more seductive than threatening voice. You make sure Phil can feel you coming up behind him; your stiff member presses against Phil’s behind.

“Yes, that’s true. Fuck me ‘till you have to stuff a hand into my mouth, I’d love that as the cum whore I am.” Phil licks his lips.

“Yeah, because we don’t want anyone to walk in, do we? That would be such a shame.” You rub your member up and down Phil’s left cheek – it’s getting a bit moist now.

“Oh, Y/N, mgfgh-“ Phil seems to have lost the ability to talk back to you. You decide to keep going with the insults.

“Someone to walk in just when you’re orgasming, you secretly dream of that, whore. You’d love someone to see it all. And me in the middle of it too, I’d not mind. I’d find it hot, too. To fuck you in front of everyone and get kicked out for it.” You laugh, positioning your member way closer to Phil’s entrance. Teasing.

Phil senses your intentions and turns to face you. “Fuck me now, Y/N.”

_You’d happily do so._ You inch closer to Phil and enter the tip of your member into his hole. Phil inhales rapidly and moans. “When you’re into me completely, please push down on me roughly and hold back my wrists. Be rough and don’t spare me.”

“Fine.” You simply say, taking the time to enter Phil just right, and he moans at your movements. Finally, everything is sorted. You can feel Phil’s soft arse cheeks every time you push in. You put on your rude attitude again. “So? Give me your arms, don’t be slow, whore. When I restrain you, I can put you to good use, dumb bitch.” Phil willingly gives you his arms. You hold him by the wrists and pull a bit to make him feel your strength.

“You’re tight as hell for a cum whore!” You tighten your grip and thrust into him from behind. “Looks like I’ll have to make the space.”

Phil’s breathing so rapidly you doubt he’ll be able to play along for much more roleplaying fun. “Y/N, harder,” He moans. He then wiggles his arse, which makes your member tingle.

“What’s that you’re doing, bitch?” You sternly ask, pulling him tighter towards you by his wrists. “Are you playing games with me, cum whore? You’re not allowed to do that. Fuck off.” You thrust into him again.

“Y/N, please, I’m close…” Phil sharply breathes. “I beg of you, cum in me.”

You pause for a moment and close your eyes. Memories of Tony and Mike flood your mind. _Okay, that’s a thing. And you’re about to do it again._ You slowly exhale as you make your mind up.

Phil’s arse isn’t as red as it used to be, the marks are fading. But you don’t have time to think about that now. “You better grab the edge of the table now, cum whore… I’ll be rougher than I was.”

Phil seems to have caught his breath again now. “Sounds good. Stuff your hand into my mouth so I don’t scream.” He says, apparently sincere.

You laugh but do as he says. Though hot in theory, you _don’t_ want anyone to know about your saucy secret.

With a hand in his mouth and another on his hip, you start to fuck Phil against the desk. Sweating, you try to think of more insults to for him. But however hard you try; you can’t hold back your series of moans. “Look what you made me do, stupid bitch!” You exclaim. “You made me moan, fuck off then. I was faking that for you, dumb cum whore. You’re useless.” You change your angle to fuck him deeper. Phil gasps for air and you see him tightly grab the edge of the desk. You’re pleased to see that.

“Or maybe, you’d like faster instead? Faster, faster. You have too many demands, bitch, so demanding. Ugh, I hate it. Shut up and let me do my job, whore.” You try to fuck him faster to see his reaction. Looking to the side, you notice precum smeared all over the desk’s top. A bit on the side, too.

“Uh, ugh, Y/N…” You move your fingers aside to hear what he’s moaning. Your fingers are warm and glistening all over from his saliva. You move them back in to feel his moist tongue lick back at you. “Ugh, nem sremskk-“ He sighs. You’ve found the perfect angle and pace: comfortable for you, deeply stimulating for him.

“Stupid whore! What?” You speed up the pace a bit but deeply thrust into him. You move your fingers aside again for him to speak. Phil inhales. “Y/N, I’m going to cum. And I’m going to scream, too.”

“Weak cum slut!” You fake-complain. “Did you not plan to last longer? I expected better from you, whore!”

Phil squirms under you and you truly feel how close he is to come. You soldier on and keep the pace. The impact it has on Phil is incredible, he’s so sensitive to anything you do. “I… Y/N, please… Ah, ah, aaa-” Phil’s straining now, trying to hold back. His muffled sounds still get louder. You force your fingers into his mouth and pull his hair roughly as you thrust more intensively.

“Aaaaah-, Ahhhh- Unf…“ You sense yourself getting dangerously close to coming yourself, the characteristic wetness and tingles. Phil’s sounds are only making it much worse.

Then you hear it, footsteps in the distance. A heavy person walking down the hallway, stopping to look at pictures, coming closer to the biology lab. Stopping, closer, stopping, closer. Panic starts to grow inside of you as you hold tightly onto Phil. You fuck him still harder against the table. The classroom is unlocked, unprotected. This could be the end of both of you.

Closer, stopping, closer. “Ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah. Y/N. Umfmfgn. Fuck. _Fuck_. Y/N. Fucking hell!” Phil cries out. He’s not being too loud yet, but it’s enough to prove fatal.

“Don’t fucking scream, Phil! Fucking hell you are. Shut the hell up, bitch.” You whisper, angrily. This time, your anger is for real. You thrust erratically into his arse and try to work your fingers in and out of his mouth at the same time.

The footsteps head in the opposite direction and a door creaks shut. They’re safe.

“Y/N, Ah, ah, a-ah. Ah, aah-ah. Y/N, Y/N, Y/N…” Phil starts to get louder at just the right time. You seal his mouth shut with your wet fingers by blocking his mouth with your palm. His arse tightens – he must like this degradation. You continue thrusting at the same pace and angle.

“I’m commingf, ahhhh- ah, ah, ahhhHH-“ Phil moans, louder yet.

“Phil-“ You start, but you’re interrupted by a wet and warm sensation under you. Phil’s arse tightens even more. Phil closes his eyes. You keep the pace and pull his hair roughly with both of your hands. You smear his saliva on his face and later spank his arse. He comes for surprisingly long, splattering all over the table. With the help of his contractions, you orgasm shortly after into his arse. It leaks badly and your hot cum is intermixed. You ride your orgasm out in his arse and then pull out.

You let out a long sigh of relief when you’re done. Nobody walked in on you, and no-one heard anything serious. You both clean yourself and then look at each other.

\-----

“Forget this happened?” Phil laughs and looks at the floor.

You nod. “Forget this happened. Never again.” You reaffirm.

“I mean…” Phil scrambles to get dressed again. “Are we still friends after this, you don’t hate me?”

“Ah, don’t worry. We’re still friends, no question. I think you’re great no matter what _happened_.” You grin.

Phil smiles shyly. “Thank you, it’s good to know.”

“Yeah, of course, mate.”

You then resume your cleaning duties as if nothing ever happened between you. You make sure to scrub down the laboratory desk three times.


End file.
